


Lovey

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Shiki is 30yo now, birthday fic, happy birthday Shiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Dai wants to make the day as special as he can for Shiki's 30th birthday.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Takamura Shiki





	Lovey

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've left myself go deeper into ShikiDai's hell and this is the evidence XD  
> I'm still working on a ShikiTsuba fic that I hope to post tomorrow...  
> Shiki, happy birthday!!!!!!!!!

**Lovey**

He has been patiently waiting for an appropriate time to interrupt in the studio. First, he waited for Tsubasa and Rikka to move to their room, and then he has waited until the moment when the giggling and talking wouldn’t come from the room where those two have gone.

Until that moment, he has started taking out the stuff he has previously bought for tonight’s small surprise. All SolidS has a special party ready for Shiki’s birthday, but Dai has wanted to do something by himself to celebrate his lover’s birthday. He has excuse himself by thinking that not all days a person turns 30, and considering the rollercoaster that has turned out to be for Shiki to welcome the new decade, Dai believes that the more surprises and the nicer they are, the better will be this day for Shiki.

Cautiously, he takes out a medium size box that contains three cupcakes; the next action is to look for the snacks and wine that he has tried his best to hide from all SolidS. When he sees that nothing seems to have been tasted by someone else, Dai thinks about two possibilities. First one, he did a good job and hide all of this so well that Rikka nor Tsubasa, or even Shiki couldn’t find them. The second one and most likely to be what really happened, Rikka and Tsubasa know what he is planning, but this time they didn’t want to mock him about it, and Shiki has not even come out of the studio to look for food.

Dai shakes off those thoughts, as for now, what he must do is to go to Shiki’s studio and surprise him. He places the cupcakes and snacks on different dishes, he also gets two cups for the wine and finally he puts all of that plus the bottle of wine into a tray. The younger member of SolidS walks slowly and trying to keep the balance among all the things he carries towards the studio where the older has been working the last couple of hours. As he is in front of the studio’s door, he takes a deep breath, it is weird when he dares to interrupt Shiki while he is working, even more when he knows that the older is pulling an all-nighter so that later that day he can celebrate with all of them.

“It will be short, just a toast and eat, then I’ll go to my room to let him work… that is the plan if he needs to keep working,” Dai murmurs to himself before going in, “if he does not need to keep working… then…”

He blushes with his own thoughts, so he prefers to knock the door to forget about his ideas but there is no response. The man knocks again and still there is no answer from the other side. Even though, he dislikes being disrespectful, he opens the door and looks inside, finding out that Shiki has fallen sleep in front of the computer.

“Eh?”

Dai is surprise, from all the possible scenarios he has imagined, he never thought that the one he would find was Shiki being slept. Quietly, he walks in and places the tray on the coffee table, he knows that Shiki keeps some blankets around the studio, so for now, he will make sure to leave his lover as comfortable as he can.

Once he gets it, he walks towards Shiki and with gentleness he covers the older man with the blanket. He sighs, Dai knows that Shiki has been with heavy loads of work throughout the month so it is more than logical that at some moment he would give in and sleep. The younger looks at Shiki and smiles, being dragged by his impulses, Dai ends up caressing Shiki’s hair.

When he looks at the time on the monitor, he sees that is already 12:00am.

“Happy birthday,” Dai whispers as he moves some hair strands away from Shiki’s face.

“Shouldn’t that come with a kiss?”

The sudden voice startles Dai as he jumps back.

“Weren’t you sleeping?”

“I took five minutes to rest my eyes, that’s it,” the leader expresses as he slightly rubs his eyes, “so… where’s my kiss?”

The man smirks as he can already contemplate the faint blush in Dai’s face. The taller man nods and seems more nervous than usual; of course, he was caught right on the spot while letting out his more honest expressions, that will cause him a huge amount of embarrassment, Shiki thinks as he admires the younger man’s face. Slowly, Dai leans towards Shiki and even slower he gets closer to his lover’s face.

Dai feels as his lips are already brushing against each other, he holds his breath and doubts about being the first one to close the distances between them. Shyly, he looks at Shiki in the eyes, he sees that spark full of passion that he has always loved from the leader. Spark which seems to give him the final push he needed as Dai closes his eyes and then joins their lips.

Sweet and innocent, that is the way Shiki has always perceived the kisses that Dai gives him. They will always come with such tenderness and shyness, which keeps surprising Shiki after years of being in a relationship with the young man.

“Happy birthday, Shiki,” Dai repeats once again after breaking away from the kiss and looking at a different direction.

“Thank you,” the leader smiles and pulls him closer for another kiss.

This time, it is more aggressive, Shiki does not usually go for foreplay. On the contrary, the man will always give just few seconds before he parts Dai’s lips apart to get his tongue to lick his significant other’s bottom lip; and then to strongly suck Dai’s tongue. The younger should be more than used to this, but he is not.

The feeling is always different, the level of passion is always extreme, and it does not matter how many times Shiki has repeated the act, Dai always gets too weak with it. Therefore, the younger man moans into the kiss and feels as his knees are about to give in. Now that he has been satisfied, Shiki breaks apart from the kiss and smirks.

“Thank you, Dai-chan,” the man expresses as he licks his own lips and reach out to clean Dai’s lips with his thumb.

“Don’t… call me like that,” the taller man expresses as he hopes that his face is not blushing too hard.

Shiki hums and cannot avoid the grin as he thinks about how different is the level of angriness that Dai shows when saying that to Tsubasa and to him. It is even funny to think that Dai is not angry at him, it is a different emotion that he loves.

“Now, now, what is our good boy doing awake at this time? Aren’t you going to run in the morning?”

“No…” Dai simply answers and then takes a breath, “I wanted to give you a small surprise.”

He says as he looks towards the coffee table and so Shiki understands that this means that he has to look that way. Once he does, his eyes are bright with excitement.

“It’s a small surprise… I know we will celebrate later and that you are busy with work, so I don’t want to distract you for a long time.”

“Won’t you take my hand and take me there so we can enjoy the amazing surprise you have brought for me?”

Shiki knows that he might be starting to overdo his teasing towards Dai, but he definitely enjoys seeing the way that the blushing starts to spread getting to even reach Dai’s ears. The purple haired man tries to hold his giggles as the younger man sighs and reach out for his hands.

“Please,” Dai practically murmurs as he waits for Shiki to take his hand.

“Thank you.”

They walk less than fifteen steps towards the coffee table and take a seat on the small couch that Shiki has on his studio; quickly, Dai moves from the couch to kneel and takes the bottle and the two cups. The leader cannot stop smirking as he sees how flustered Dai has gotten and how nervous he gets when he opens the bottle of wine and tries to pour the liquid into the cups.

“I can help you out with that,” Shiki offers as he sees the little trembling in Dai’s hands.

“It’s ok, I was just… not paying enough attention.”

“Uh? What is distracting you?” the man asks as he leans to whisper on Dai’s ear.

“Shiki!”

“My bad, I’m sorry… but I’m really curious, why are you so nervous? We’ve been alone so many times… don’t tell me… is this the first part of an even more special surprise?”

Dai immediately becomes bright red and ignores the question as he serves the snacks that he has chosen to accompany the wine.

“Dai-chan… is it that you will accept my request and dress up as a maid?”

Quickly, the younger hands the cup of wine to Shiki and takes a deep breath.

“I already said that that will never happen,” Dai answers and moves to sit right next to Shiki.

The older man pouts and leans his head on his lover’ shoulder.

“Then… tell me, why is my cute Dai so nervous right now?

“I… I don’t want to distract you for a long time, that’s it, you have a lot of work to do, but I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday.”

Dai replies, he knows that he does want to give something more to Shiki, but he has made a promise of not taking more time than necessary from his boyfriend.

“What if I told you I already finished my work? Would there be the chance for something more?” the older says as he traces Dai’s collarbone with his finger.

“No more work? Are you sure?” the taller man questions, “I don’t want you to lie, plus if you haven’t really finished that means you will be busier for the bigger party.”

Shiki let out some giggles, “I’m not lying, it’s finished, so…”

“Let’s toast first!” Dai interrupts Shiki and raises his glass.

“OK, let’s toast, please, let me hear some nice words coming from you.”

The younger blushes once again and clears his throat, this is one of the reasons why he has been so nervous; he knew Shiki will ask him this and he is not good at expressing his feelings when he is being observed.

“I… just…” Dai feels as the temperature quickly rises and he avoids making eye contact with Shiki since he is more than sure that the man must be smirking.

“You know, I’m not good at words, but I am honest when I say that I wish only for your happiness, success, and that you can be healthy to enjoy every day, I want to toast for more years by your side… I… I love you, Shiki.”

Holding his excitement for such earnest and lovely words, Shiki completes the toast with Dai and then he set his cup on the coffee table. Without wasting a second, he cups Dai’s face in his hands and kisses him. Slowly, but firmly, Shiki pushes Dai against the couch until the young man is in a lying position.

“Should we go for the real dessert?”

“Wait… I… if you are really done with your work then I can stay for more time, but…” Dai stops his words for some seconds and then looks totally serious at Shiki, “I…”

“Uh? What is it?”

“I want you to eat this too… I mean that you eat what I brought.”

Shiki holds his laughter seeing Dai all flustered from what he said is cute, but being honest, it wouldn’t be fair if he gets to tease him about it.

“Understand, let’s eat together.”

The younger smiles and quickly he sits up again eager to share what he prepared. He hopes the little research he did on the internet can give good results as he is not the one who usually chooses what they will eat with the alcohol they drink. He serves the crackers, cheese, and nuts, for Shiki and then he puts some for him in a different dish, Dai then looks by the corner of his eye to see if Shiki is really enjoying of this small snack.

“You really did your best, didn’t you?” the leader expresses with a smile as he finishes the food on his dish and even one of the cupcakes.

“I tried, I wanted it to be good enough for you,” Dai expresses, “I know we couldn’t go on a trip since our schedules are heavy during these days, so I thought about what could be a good idea to celebrate here.”

He says as he takes the last one of the cupcakes, the idea that crosses him mind makes him blush once again.

“Are you going to feed me, Dai-chan?”

He feels as his ears turn red by listening to the singing like voice from Shiki asking such a question. However, he has to be sincere, he promised he will go a little bit out of his normal self to satisfy any ‘request’ that Shiki could have. Thus, he lowly sighs and turns around to face Shiki, he carefully holds the cupcake and takes another breath before speaking.

“Say ‘ah~~~’” Dai expresses trying to keep his voice steady and not letting his embarrassment take over him.

Shiki is amazed by the view and even more shocked with Dai’s action. Nevertheless, he will not waste this opportunity and do as he is asked. Shiki can perceive that Dai feels insecure on what he is doing, he notices as the younger man’s hand trembles a little and his arm in general seems to be totally stiff. Therefore, and taking advantage, he goes closer and grabs Dai’s wrist, holding it firmly and giving a big bite to the cupcake. He looks straight at Dai’s eyes as he keeps biting and eating until he gets to simply lick his lover’s fingers who has not even moved since the moment that Shiki started doing such an action.

“Delicious, you really know me well…was that a…”

“Coffee flavored cupcake… I found a bakery shop that made them.”

“My cute Dai, always thinking about what I like the most, thank you.”

The man says as he reaches again for his lover’s lips and connecting them again into a feverish kiss. Moving faster, since he knows he has already accomplished Dai’s petition, Shiki starts tracing kisses all around the younger man’s jaw line and once again he tries to make Dai lie down in the couch. However, this time the taller man places some resistance as he looks up at Shiki.

“You are the one who should be spoiled, not me,” Dai expresses, his voice trembling as he says the words.

“Uh? So… what are your plans to spoil me, Dai-chan?”

Dai does not give an explanation; he simply moves to kneel in front of Shiki and hoping that this impulse of braveness can last enough, he reaches with trembling hands to unbutton Shiki’s pants.

“You did finish everything, right?”

“I swear I finished every single job I had,” the excitement in the older man’s voice is more than evident.

Listening to the confirmation, Dai smiles and proceeds to unzips the pants, he leans down and gives a soft kiss through the fabric to the area that is becoming hard. Then, the younger looks up, asking with just his eyes for his lover to lift his hips to take off the garments, which Shiki does without the need of actual words. As the lower part of Shiki’s body is completely exposed, Dai feels as his heart speeds up.

He rarely gives a handjob or blowjob to Shiki since he believes he lacks experience making him feel that he wouldn’t satisfy Shiki. Thus, he seems to be frozen for some seconds, as if he is reconsidering the decision he has made. Then, Dai feels as his lover caresses his cheek.

“Dai, you don’t have to force yourself,” Shiki expresses, he is satisfied with how things have been going, but there is no way in which he will push Dai into a point in which he does not feel really comfortable.

Contrary to Shiki’s belief, the words he said make Dai snap out of his numb state, still with shaking hands he dedicatedly grabs Shiki’s dick. Softly he massages it and feels as the shaft twitches with his touch. Getting eager by the reaction he sees; he starts moving one of his hands up and down as the other finds it way down caressing Shiki’s tight.

Shiki finds himself delighted by looking at Dai’s expression, seeing how the innocent look turns into a more lustful one, noticing how Dai’s desire to make him feel good increases. As the younger perceives that the dick starts to throb, he feels the urge to feel it with his mouth, he pushes himself up just a little so he can get in a better position.

His breathing directly hits Shiki’s cock and that makes the older man shiver, action that increases when Dai mouthfuls his member. At the beginning, it is a little clumsy since the younger is just swallowing, he does not move nor lick. However, Shiki realizes that is because Dai is actually sensing and enjoying the way it feels; as he is about to speak, the younger man moves off the dick and a weak pop sounds can be hear.

“Dai…”

Shiki whispers, his breathing has become agitated, but he is ready to take the lead if Dai wants him to do it, but that does not happen. Dai does not say a word, instead he holds Shiki’s shaft with one of his hands, making a little pressure at the base so he can prevent his lover from cumming. Then, he goes closer to engulf the hardened dick once again, moving up and down the shaft, wrapping it in the warmness of his mouth.

Dai wants to feel as it twitches and becomes bigger and thicker with every action he performs. He let go of it for a moment as he looks straight at Shiki’s eyes, the older feels as his heart stops for a moment when he sees the fire in Dai’s eyes.

“Do you like it?” Shiki dares to tease the taller man, but silence has been Dai’s biggest ally in this moment, so he prefers not to respond.

Instead, he licks the dick from base to top without losing eye contact with Shiki and then he feels daring enough to deepthroat the man. The older man let out a loud and sinful moan as he feels his cock being enveloped by the heat coming from Dai’s mouth.

Feeling excited for provoking that kind of reaction, Dai stays like that longer he presses his lips harder and twirls his tongue around the shaft as much as he is able to do it. Shiki has gotten lost in the pleasure as he grabs Dai’s hair and start pulling it as he tries to control himself, so he does not buck his hips into Dai’s mouth.

“Dai… I…”

Shiki groans, the sensation is too good, and he knows he will not be able to hold himself for a long time. The younger man understands, so he starts moving up and down once again, he can already feel as the cum is starting to drip from the corners of his mouth and the strength of Shiki’s hold has increased.

Dai remembers that at moments like this, Shiki would usually tease on the tip of his dick, so he does the same and he even squeezes his lover’s testicles. The result is the one he was looking for as Shiki heavily cums into his mouth; although Dai was expecting this, he did not expect it to be so much. Therefore, he coughs a bit as he tries to swallow as most of the cum as he can.

“Shit! Dai, I’m sorry… are you alright?” the older expresses as he finally gets his senses back.

Dai coughs some more and asks for a moment before speaking, “I’m alright… don’t worry.”

“Here, drink some,” the purple haired man says as he handles some wine.

Dai quickly drinks it and clears off his throat, and just when Shiki is about to say how much he loves the previous treat, Dai surprises him by taking off his own clothes.

“I want to satisfy you today,” the younger expresses as he sits on Shiki’s lap.

“My, my, you are really giving me the best birthday. Should I prepare you to enjoy myself?”

Shiki wonders as his hands touches around Dai’s hips.

“No need… I took care of it,” he says as he starts massaging Shiki’s shaft once again.

It does not take a lot of time until Dai gets it hard enough for him to impale himself with it. Shiki let out a groan and tightly holds his lover’s hips. Being honest, the older man is surprised by how stretched and slickery Dai’s insides feels.

“Didn’t you say you didn’t want to interrupt my work?” the man tells with a teasing voice as he gives a strong bite to Dai’s neck.

“I didn’t…” Dai replies while whimpering, sensing as Shiki’s dick is stretching him even more makes him feel about to lose his mind.

“So… were you thinking about pleasuring yourself if I wouldn’t have been available tonight?” the man asks directing his attack to bite one of Dai’s nipples this time.

The younger covers his mouth before letting out a scream and then he pants.

“Dai-chan~~ my cute Dai-chan, you haven’t replied,” Shiki teases and traces his hot tongue through his lover’s chest.

“Maybe,” he finally answers feeling embarrassed he buries his face in Shiki’ shoulder.

“What a naughty boy,” the older man expresses as he presses one of his fingers inside Dai’s entrance.

The younger feeling as he is taking more than usual arcs his back and tightly grabs Shiki’ shoulders. The mischievousness shows all over the older man’s face, he has enjoyed their moment so far, but if he has to be sincere, he was desperate to cause all kind of reactions in Dai.

Shiki starts moving his finger to make more pressure and sees as Dai’s body starts to tremble; seeing as the younger does not seem to get used to the extra sensation, Shiki reach out for Dai’s face and kisses him. A passionate kiss in which he has no mercy with Dai, Shiki keeps going with it, rubbing their tongues against each other, licking and biting his lover’s lips until he can perceive that Dai is too lost in the daze of the moment.

Once he knows that Dai is finally letting himself being dragged just by the pleasure, Shiki let go of the kiss and contemplates his boyfriend expression. Dai’s eyes are teary, his hair is starting to stick to his forehead due to the sweat that is going down his face. Shiki loves the way that the cheeks are covered in that scarlet red and even more the way the swollen lips look covered in his saliva.

“So… how did you prepared yourself? Were you thinking about me?” the man asks with a husky voice that makes Dai shiver, “Tell me… Da-i-chan~~”

“I…” he starts saying but when Shiki gives a particular hard thrust, he stops to take some air, “I fingered myself,” he confesses feeling as the embarrassment increases.

“Oh~~ would you let me see that? I do want to see it now that you have confessed it.”

“Maybe,” Dai replies and as he feels Shiki shoving merciless against him, he loudly moans.

“Maybe? That’s unfair, you know? It’s my birthday after all,” the man says as he lightly lifts Dai’s hips, “you haven’t told me if you were thinking about me?”

He questions the same one more time expecting Dai to answer this time, but as he sees that the younger refuses to give a response, he pushes his lover down strongly impaling. Dai screams and pants, letting his arms fall into his sides.

“Dai-chan~~”

“I did…” he finally replies as he takes a deep breath, “there’s no one else for me…”

Hearing those words make Shiki stop his teasing for a moment and he lifts Dai’s face to look at him into the eyes. The younger man is fighting to even his breathing and control the constant shivering that goes through his body.

“Why are you so precious?”

Shiki wonders out loud as if he were looking for the answer to the biggest mystery in life.

“You are the only one who sees me like that… the only one I can allow to call me cute…” Dai says in the middle of panting, “I don’t really care about anything when I’m with you… I feel safe and complete with you.”

“Dai… I love you,” Shiki says as he kisses his lover again, but this time is a gentle and sweet kiss.

“I love you too,” the younger expresses and gives a kiss to Shiki’s forehead and then wraps his arms around his boyfriend’ shoulders.

They stay like that for a moment, the way they are right now is their more intimate connection, their more private moment when the rest of the world does not matter at all for them.

After some minutes, Dai takes a deep breath and kisses Shiki’s neck, “I wanna try something.”

The younger mentions as he pulls apart from the hug, he quickly places his hands on his lover’ shoulders and before Shiki could ask what he is planning, Dai starts moving his hips. He moves himself as the waves from the ocean, a rhythmic pace, and then pulling up and down, repeating the actions over and over again.

Shiki has a rapt expression all over his face as he sees the way Dai rides him. His breath is taken away as he sees the look on the younger man’s face, as he listens to the moans and as he feels the way in which Dai’s tights make more pressure against his skin.

“It’s… good… I…just… too big…” Dai is out of himself, the pleasure he feels has come to the point in which he cannot even make a coherent sentence.

“Is it good, Dai? Do you like it?”

Dai moans louder as he clenches his muscles around Shiki’s dick trying to feel as much of it as he can, trying not to let go of it not even for a second. He is so lost in the moment that he does not care about anything, not about the way he whines, about the way his body moves, not even about the mess his face must be right now. He only cares about being able to keep seeing the satisfaction and happiness in Shiki’s face, he only wants this day to be one of the greatest birthdays Shiki has had in his life. As Dai keeps thinking about all of that, he pushes himself harder and gets to hit his prostate which causes him to stop all his movements.

“I… but… can’t…”

“It’s ok, Dai-chan, it’s ok, you’ve given me the best night ever,” Shiki says, even if there was not a clear expression the older man has understood, “I can finish this, I can make you feel just as good as you have made me feel, is that ok?”

Dai weakly nods, his body is still trembling, and he knows he is already too closed to climax. Shiki places his hands over Dai’s hips, as he is sure that the younger has recovered a bit from the previous movement, he starts going with a slow pace; making sure he can hit on that sweet spot. Each movement makes that Dai only becomes a huge moaning mess as he feels his dick twitching in pleasure and in anticipation for the sweet released.

“Fast… more…” he expresses feeling desperate to cum.

“As you wish, my sweetheart.”

Dai widely opens his eyes when he listens to that last word being said, but he has no time before being wildly thrust by Shiki. The older man wastes no time as he keeps a steady pace, moving his hands to caress Dai’s buttocks; as he notices the small change in his lover’s breathing, Shiki allows himself to strongly jerk Dai’s dick at the same time that he gets to hit the younger man’s prostate again.

Dai’s vision goes completely white as he let himself being dragged in the ecstasy of his orgasm. It does not take longer for Shiki to release himself inside of Dai as he sees the younger man’s expression, as he hears him moaning, and as he feels that Dai nails his fingernails on his back, that is enough for him to cum a second time.

The taller man heavily breathes as he leans against Shiki’s shoulder, but he tries to regain his air as quick as he can to face his lover once again.

“You… you called me…” he swallows some saliva as he feels his throat completely dried and making it hard to speak, “sweetheart… you said it.”

The way his eyes look is simply beautiful, showing how important that simply word has turned out to be.

“I did,” Shiki says smiling.

“I’ve… I’ve always been kind of sad… that there was nothing… you know…”

“And why didn’t you tell me?” Shiki wonders, giving him butterfly kisses around his chest.

“I didn’t want to seem childish or jealous of the ‘darling-honey’ thing between you and Tsubasa.”

Shiki cannot avoid laughing at the last part, Dai is really cute.

“Should I start calling you ‘sweetheart’ all the time?” Shiki asks him and takes one of Dai’s hand to give a gentle kiss to it.

“Just when we are alone… it’s… more special like that,” he replies blushing, but he immediately hides his expression from Shiki by leaning on the man’s shoulder.

“Then, it’s our special word… tho, you have to think one way to call me.”

“Lovey… I’m too simple… but… I’ve been wanting to call you like that…”

Once again Shiki is strike by Dai’s cuteness and since he is not good with words, he prefers to kiss his lover to show his happiness.

“I love it.”

“I’m glad to hear that… lovey…” the taller man adds and smiles.

Some minutes later, they move to Shiki’s room since it is the one closer to the studio and also the one that is farther away from the room where Tsubasa and Rikka are. Rarely, Shiki gets the chance to sleep more than 6 hours, but whenever he gets to do it, it is more than welcome, even more when he is able to sleep while holding Dai in his arms, he knows those are the best nights he can ask to have.

“Happy birthday, lovey.” Dai murmurs one more time before drifting away into sleep.

“Good night, sweetheart, thank you for everything,” Shiki says as he turns off the lamp and gets in bed right next to his lover, pulling him closer to his chest and hugging him tightly.

30 years does not seem to be so bad when he knows he has a person who loves him the way Dai does.

**Author's Note:**

> One kudo and I'll go ahead and write Dai-chan wearing a maid outfit for Shiki XD


End file.
